


The Ghosts Nextdoor

by arekeytaketour, ry0kiku, vreemdleven



Series: Welcome to Watchtower [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Arkham Daycare, Drabble, Established JayDick, Kents and Waynes being neighbors, M/M, No Actual Ghosts, Watchtower Apartments, apartment!AU, single dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arekeytaketour/pseuds/arekeytaketour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry0kiku/pseuds/ry0kiku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vreemdleven/pseuds/vreemdleven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wayne boys got (hopefully) cute new neighbors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghosts Nextdoor

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters belong to DC Comics.

.

Jason Todd came out of the bathroom. With his hair still wet and towel wrapped around his waist, the twenty-year-old walked into the living room and found his older brother kneeling on the couch. His body was pressed against the wall with both hands on either side of his head.

“What are you doing?” 

The older male put his finger on his lips, shushing Jason. 

“What? Are you hearing another banging from next door? Dick, magic and ghosts are not real.”

“Constantine and Zatanna are real.”

“They’re magicians. They have tricks not magic.”

“Jason, you can’t say that! Especially not with Damian around!”

“Damian’s at school and he’s much smarter than you to figure out the tricks himself.” Jason dropped himself on the couch next to Dick. He looked up to his brother and continued, "Seriously, what are you doing, jutting out your butt like that while no one’s home? If you want a third round, you just have to ask, you know.”

Now Dick ignored his brother. He kept pressing his ear to the wall while soft banging and thumping were heard from the other sidw. “I think... we got a new neighbor.” 

“A new neighbor?” repeated Jason with a smile on his face. “You sure it’s not a ghost?”

“And I think they have a kid. Maybe he can be Damian’s best friend!”

Jason scoffed, laughing at the idea of Damian having friend. That demon brat was a pain in the ass, acting like he was the best and the rest of the world were not. He was so bad not even Arkham Daycare wanted him back after that… incident. 

“How about..." Jason whispered as his hand trailed on the tight denim pants of his brother. His fingers brushed softly, feeling the firm buttocks. “...we get back to bed? I have no class until one o’clock, so there will be enough time for a round or two.”

“And I can set a date for Bruce and his dad!”

“With whose dad—“

“Damian’s next best friend!”

“You’re delusional—“

“Thank you!”

“….I’m out.”

.


End file.
